lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
There's No Place Like Home: Parte 2
é o décimo terceiro episódio da 4ª Temporada, e o 82º episódio de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 29 de Maio de 2008. O combate entre os sobreviventes e o pessoal do cargueiro continua, e os Oceanic 6 se encontram perto do resgate. Sinopse Na Ilha Na estufa da Orquídea Jack e Sawyer alcançam Hurley na Orquídea. John está tentando descobrir como entrar na estação. Jack se aprocima de Locke e os dois têm uma "discussão de liderança", de acordo com Hurley. Locke diz a Jack que ele terá que mentir quando sair da ilha para protegê-la. Locke também tenta persuadir Jack a permanecer na ilha e cumprir a seu destino, sugerindo que a ilha é um lugar onde milagres acontecem. Jack diz que milagres não existem, e decide partir com Hurley e Sawyer para o helicóptero, apesar da advertência de John de que Keamy estaria lá. Ben é levado por Keamy para o helicóptero onde eles encontram Frank algemado. Kate então vem correndo da selva. Ela afirma que está fugindo dos Outros. Keamy envia seus homentos para a floresta e os Outros surpreendem seus homens e os matam. Sayid luta com Keamy. Então, Richard Alpert aparece de repente e atira em Keamy pelas costas, que é deixado aparentemente morto. Kate solta Ben de suas amarras. She volta para o helicóptero com Sayid, enquanto Ben volta para a Orquídea. Na Praia Daniel volta do cargueiro com o bote vazio. Ele fala a Juliet sobre o cargueiro e como ele tentará se aproximar o máximo possível. Dan vai pegar água enquanto Juliet prepara o próximo grupo. Ela o agradece por ajudar os sobreviventes. Enquanto isso, Miles está se servindo da comida do acampamento sob o olhar atento de Rose. Charlotte está arrumando sua mochila. Dan chega e diz aos dois que ele está partindo em 10 minutos e que eles precisam estar no bote. Miles lhe diz que, apesar de saber que a situação é crítica, ele ficará na ilha. Daniel então parte. Miles surpreende-se ao saber que Charlotte quer sair da Ilha, já que ela gastou tanto tempo "tentando voltar" para a ilha. Charlotte pergunta o que ele quer dizer, mas Miles é evasivo. Algum tempo depois, Charlotte se aproxima de Dan e lhe diz que ela vai ficar na ilha "por enquanto". Dan salienta que "por enquanto" na ilha pode significar "para sempre". Charlotte resonde: "Faria algum sentido se eu lhe dissesse que eu ainda estou procurando pelo lugar onde nasci?" Eles se separam afetuosamente e Daniel, agora sozinho, volta para o bote cheio. Juliet diz a Dan que ela não sairá da ilha até que todos esteja seguro no cargueiro, garantindo a Dan que "nós ainda estaremos aqui quando você voltar". Daniel parece perturbado. Ele embarca no bote com alguns sobreviventes, e eles partem para o cargueiro. Na Orquídea Ben encontra Locke com Jack. Locke ainda não explicou a Jack que eles irão mover a Ilha, mas não há tempo. Locke entra com Ben no elevador, e os dois descem. Locke e Ben saem do elevaor e entram na Estação Orquídea. Enquanto caminham para dentro, Locke observa os vários equipamentos e uma televisão. Ele olha para Ben e pergunta se aquela é a "caixa mágica". Ben dirige um olhar absurdo para Locke e responde "não". Ben então oferece a Locke uma fita para responder todas as suas questões sobre a estação. Locke a coloca na televisão e o Dr. Edgar Halliwax aparece. No vídeo, Halliwax informa que objetos metálicos não devem ser colocados dentro do "cofre". O cofre é visto como uma câmara que contém o poder de deslocar no tempo o que estiver em seu interior. Locke olha para Ben e o vê empilhando diversos objetos metálicos no interior da câmara. O elevador começa a descer e Ben pergunta a Locke se ele pode lhe devolver a sua arma. O elevador se abre para revelar Keamy - ainda vivo. Keamy saca uma faca e cuidadosamente entra na Orquídea. Ele começa a explicar a Ben, que está escondido, que se Ben o matar o cargueiro será destruído e muitas pessoas inocentes serão mortas. Ele começa a fazer piadas sobre a morte de Alex, mas repentinamente Locke aparece. Locke explica que ele não tem qualquer conflito com Keamy e que Keamy deveria permitir que as pessoas inocentes no cargueiro sobrevivam. Ben, percebendo que Keamy está distraído, ataca com seu bastão dobrável, tirando a faca da mão de Keamy. Assim que Keamy é derrubado, Ben pega a faca caída e começa a esfaquá-lo repetidamente. Locke o detém na tentativa de salvar Keamy e as pessoas no cargueiro, mas o dano está feito é deixado à beira da morta. Keamy diz a Ben que Widmore o encontrará. Apesar de todos os esforços de Locke para salvá-lo, Keamy morre. Locke diz a Ben que ele acabou de matar todos no cargueiro, ao que Ben responde friamente: "E daí?". bane a si mesmo para o bem da Ilha]] Após matar Keamy, Ben tenta entrar atrás do cofre. Locke o impede e exige saber porque Ben matou Keamy, mesmo sabendo que isto causaria a morte de muitas pessoas inocentes no cargueiro. Ben admite que seu ato fez a coisa errada e que sua dor pela perda de Alex prejudicou o seu raciocínio. Ben diz a Locke para não cometer os mesmos erros como o novo líder. Locke fica confuso. Ben lhe diz que há um preço a pagar por mover a Ilha. A pessoa que a move deve deixá-la e jamais poderá voltar. Locke reluta em deixar Ben partir mas Ben lhe oferece a mão, pedindo desculpas por todo o sofrimento que causou a Locke. Locke aceita o aperto de mãos e Ben corre par o cofre. Lá dentro, a explosão abriu um caminho para o interior da ilha. Ben entra no túnel que leva a uma série de escadas. A escada se quebra e ele cai, cortando seu braço direito e rasgando a jaqueta. Neste ponto sua condição parece ser idêntica a que tinha quando apareceu no Deserto do Saara. Ben está dentro de uma sala escura e gelada na qual as pedras estão cobertas com hieroglifos. Nesta sala, na frente de Ben, há uma parede com uma grande roda. Após olhar para cima e dizer "Bem Jacob, eu espero que você esteja feliz", Ben começa a girar a roda com grande dificuldade. Quano mais a roda é girada, mais iluminada a sala fica. Na superfície, a ilha Inteira emite um barulho estranho. Repentinamente, a luz envolve a Ilha e tudo dentro da luz desaparece. No Cargueiro can go now."]] Desmond, Jin, and Michael discover the C4 rigged to the boat. Michael finds a canister of liquid nitrogen and sprays it on the bomb's battery to freeze it and buy time before the bomb goes off. Desmond and Jin frantically search for a way to safely disarm the explosives. When Keamy dies, the bomb gets armed, but does not explode immediately due to Michael's ingenuity in keeping the battery cool with the nitrogen. With the bomb armed, Jin tells Desmond to leave and stays behind to attempt to determine a way to disarm the bomb. When the helicopter arrives, Jin tries to run to the door, but he misses the helicopter taking off. Christian Shephard appears, and tells Michael "you can go now", and then the boat explodes. No Helicóptero Frank, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid and Hurley board the helicopter and take off to the freighter. Along the way, Frank notices that the helicopter is leaking gas, from a stray bullet hole. Because fuel is so low, Frank doesn't think they'll make it to the freighter. He says they have to figure out how to drop 200 lbs. Sawyer kisses Kate, whispers something in her ear, and jumps from the helicopter, enabling the rest of the passengers to make it to the freighter. Once they find the freighter, Desmond is frantically waving at them and telling them there is a bomb about to go off. Frank lands anyway, and hurriedly starts filling up the tank and patching the leak. Everyone gets back on board, including Sun, although she begs them to wait for Jin. However, Frank takes off immediately, and Sun is frantic. When the boat explodes, Sun is distraught. While heading back to the island, a bright light floods the sky and the island vanishes. Low on fuel and with nowhere to land, Frank tells them to put on life-jackets and prepare for impact. The survivors swim towards the life raft thrown into the water by Sayid moments before impact. Frank rescues Desmond, who is floating face down in the water. Desmond is not breathing, but Jack resuscitates him. De volta a Praia Juliet is on the beach, alone, with a bottle of Rum. Sawyer arrives on the beach having leapt from the helicopter. Seeing the bottle, asks what Juliet is celebrating but Juliet tells him that she is not celebrating, pointing to the smoke emanating from the destroyed freighter. Depois da Ilha ser movida ]] Jack, Kate, Aaron, Sayid, Hurley, Sun, Frank and Desmond continue to float on the life-raft. Everyone is quiet until Hurley observes that "Locke moved the Island". Jack becomes agitated and disagrees. As the two argue, Frank notices a nearby light and realizes it is a ship. Everyone begins shouting and the ship begins pulling up beside the life-raft. At this point Jack suddenly remembers Locke telling him to lie about what has happened to them, realizes that it must be done, and hastily shares this plan with the others in the life raft. Onboard the Searcher, a crewman, who is actually Henrik from the listening station frantically moves back and forth and calls out for "Ms. Widmore". Penelope exits the bridge to see what was happening. She notices Desmond and the two make eye contact. Desmond jumps onto some netting to pull himself up to the ship and rushes to meet Penelope on the deck. Reunited, Desmond quickly introduces Penelope to the others from the life raft. Jack tells Penelope seriously that they need to talk. A week later, the Oceanic Six prepare to depart from Penelope's freighter with a well established cover story, while Desmond and Frank stay behind. Jack tells Desmond to be careful now that they know what Widmore is capable of, then quotes Desmond — "See you in another life, brother". The Oceanic Six get on the life-raft and head for the island of Sumba. Flashforward Hurley Walt visits Hurley in the mental institution, with his grandmother standing by to make sure Hurley isn't "dangerous". Walt asks why nobody came to visit him after their rescue. Hurley apologizes, but Walt adds that one person did come to see him: Jeremy Bentham. Walt asks why Bentham and the Oceanic Six are all lying. Hurley whispers that they are lying to protect the people that remained on the Island. Sayid Sayid arrives at Hurley's mental institution late at night and executes a man in the car park. Sayid finds Hurley playing chess, apparently alone, opposite an empty chair. Sayid wants Hurley to come with him, "somewhere safe." Hurley replies that he has not seen Sayid in "like forever" and doesn't understand why he should join him. Sayid replies that "circumstances have changed": Bentham is dead, having supposedly killed himself two days ago. Hurley does not want to call Bentham by this alias and is about to call him by his real name when Sayid stops him, adding that they are being watched. Hurley says that he has been having regular conversations with dead people, and the last thing he needs was paranoia. Sayid replies that he has just killed a man who had been watching Hurley for a week and that paranoia keeps him alive. Sayid assures Hurley that they are not going back to the island, merely "somewhere safe". Hurley accepts, but just as he is about to leave the room, he makes one more move on his chessboard, beating the supposed opponent of the empty chair, Mr. Eko. Sun Sun approaches a restaurant in London while talking to her mother and Ji Yeon, now speaking, on the phone. Charles Widmore emerges from the restaurant. Sun approaches him and presents herself as the daughter of Paik, and the managing director of Paik Industries. Widmore recognizes the name and inquires about her father. Sun confronts Widmore with the knowledge that he is aware of her true identity, adding that Widmore knows that they have been lying about their experiences. She then suggests that she and Widmore have common interests. She gives him her Paik business card, suggesting he call when ready to talk. Finally she reminds Widmore that "they are not the only one who left the Island". Widmore, surprised, asks why she would want to cooperate with him. Without answering, she leaves, on the brink of tears. Kate Kate acorda em sua casa com o som de passos, mas não vê ninguém. O telefone toca. A male voice, speaking in reverse, says, "A ilha precisa de você. Você tem de voltar antes que seja tarde demais." Ela ouve passos novamente and retrieves a gun from her closet. Checking on Aaron, she confronts the intruder bent over his bed, only to find that it is Claire. Claire warns Kate not to bring Aaron back to the island. Suddenly Kate wakes, realized she had been dreaming, and quickly checks on Aaron; there is no intruder and no sign of Claire. Jack Picking up exactly where the final scene of "Through The Looking Glass" left off, with Jack calling after Kate's car "We have to go back!", Kate reverses the car, gets out, and confronts Jack. She condemns Jack for wanting to go back to the Island, for calling her for 2 days straight whilst high on pills and for showing her the obituary for Jeremy Bentham. She explains that Jeremy Bentham had met with her and she knew from the first moment that he was crazy, and that she can't believe Jack would trust him. Jack says he listened to Bentham because he was told that it was the only way to save Kate and Aaron. Kate slaps him for abandoning her and Aaron. Jack tries to apologize, but Kate tells him she spent the last three years trying to forget all the horrible things that happened on the day that they left. She tells him she won't go back, gets back in the car and speeds away. Jack, still apparently drunk and high, drives to the funeral parlor after hours. He breaks in and approaches the casket, noticing that no one has yet signed the release form for Bentham's body. Ben suddenly enters the room. Jack says that Bentham had told him Ben was off the Island, Jack and Kate having spoken to Bentham about a month prior. Bentham had said that after Jack left the island "some very bad things happened" and it was Jack's fault for leaving. Bentham added that Jack had to come back. is revealed to be the late Jeremy Bentham]] Ben replies that he has heard about Jack riding passenger planes, hoping they'll crash. Ben describes this as "very dark". Ben tells Jack he is here to let him know that the Island wont let him come alone: "all of you have to go back". Jack says he doesn't know where Sayid is, Hurley is insane, Sun blames Jack for Jin's death, and Kate doesn't even want to talk to him anymore. Ben says that this is the only way: all of them have to do it together, and that Ben has a few ideas about how it is to be done and is willing to help. However he specifies that all of them must return, including the deceased Bentham, who is revealed to be none other than John Locke. Category:Centrado em Vários Personagens